Problem: A teacher finds that when she offers candy to her class of 30 students, the mean number of pieces taken by each student is 5. If every student takes some candy, what is the greatest number of pieces one student could have taken?
Explanation: Since there are 30 students and a mean of 5 candies per student, there are a total of $5 \cdot 30 = 150$ pieces of candy. Since every student must take at least one piece of candy, the first 29 students must take a total of at least 29 pieces. Since $150 - 29 = 121$, the greatest number of pieces one student can take is $\boxed{121}$.